Controlled Chaos
by Luc666
Summary: Set after TDKR. Gotham is a free for all and who should meet one night but Joker and Scarecrow and Joker impulsively takes what he sees.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham was particularly cold this night. Winter felt like an endless torment to Jonathan, He had been on the move since Bane's death. Anywhere was better than Arkham, he thought but the freezing air whistling around the empty confides of the new hovel he had found, made him think otherwise. The city was still in chaos, especially after batman's sacrifice. Gotham didn't have a hero any more, the police were running around like headless chickens trying to incarcerate all the criminals involved in the plan to destroy Gotham. Not only that but looting and violence were now plaguing the streets, order was no longer existent and in the mayhem of it all everyday was a constant fight for territory. This was an issue for 'The master of fear' He was not as physically scary as he was mentally to those who inhaled his fear toxin. No, unfortunately he was never gifted in strength, making him an unworthy advisory, not to mention he was low on his toxin as all his previous 'runners' were otherwise preoccupied or locked away in the GCPD.  
No, at the moment Jonathan was down on his luck, his reputation meant nothing in this city any more, his theatrical nature meaning nothing with the batman gone. People take what they can, kill or torture for money, not for fear.

The scarecrow sat, slumped over, he had made this run down house his for the evening. It wasn't much but it had a mattress on the floor which was a bonus. All the cupboards had been picked clean, not even a scrap of furniture remained, it was hollow but it was a roof over his head none the less. He was on the outskirts of the city, a part of town that he guessed managed to get out before Bane closed off the bridges and tunnels. He hadn't seen anyone when he had climbed in, the street was empty and silent. Maybe the previous occupants just got up and left, no belongings remained so maybe they were looted and the people in question were murdered. A lot of questions entered Jonathan's mind about the previous owners because it was strange to think this was once a inhabitable place. Then again, after all the attacks, madmen trying to destroy the city, people going crazy, no wonder everybody would want to leave, its hardly as if Gotham was on the top of 'The world's best places to live' list.

Jonathan sighed as he set his toxin and his few belongings beside him and sank slowly back into the mattress. His eyes were heavy and the burden of being a wanted criminal was weighing down on him, his luck would have to change soon because going to bed hungry again was not exactly his idea of a good time.  
He had drifted off for what had only felt like a second when he heard a noise from downstairs. It stirred him suddenly but he did not move. He listened for a few minutes but nothing came of it, it was still deadly silent. He closed his eyes again, he did not over think, he was a logical man after all, anything could of made that noise.  
It wasn't long before his vision became hazy and he slipped into a sweet sleep again.

"Jonathan"

He heard a voice calling his name, his vision blurred and again, Not believing it to be more than a dream, he didn't stir. Though it called him again, louder this time, he didn't wake.

"Hey sack face, just get up would ya?!"

Jonathan bolted upright, brushing the hair from his face he saw a dark figure, stood peering down on him. There was only little natural light in the room, he could not yet see the intruders face.  
The sound of laughter echoed through out the empty building, a sound he had heard a few times before and that he immediately recognised.

"Joker?" His voiced cracked, he was still dazed.  
He had recognised the laugh from Arkham, though the two not formally introduced knew of one another. His cell was not far from Jonathan's and the repetitive laughter, he remembered was irritating at the best of times. As well there were many times Jonathan had seen Joker on the news up to all sorts of mad schemes, It was hard to find anyone in Gotham who didn't know about the Joker. He sat confused while the Joker decided to sit down on the mattress with the other man and a bit closer than Jonathan would of liked.

"Hey Jonny, hows life?" His big red smile now visible, this man was obviously unstable, it was not that Jonathan was scared of him, of course not, he was the master of fear after all but people are predictable and when you know what they fear they are easy to manipulate and their motives are clear, Joker, as far as Jonathan was aware, was very unpredictable, he did not fear like normal people and that's what put him on edge.

He stayed silent.

"Hey.." He grabbed Jonathan's hair violently making the other man gasp "When i ask you a question Jonny, I expect an answer" He pulled Jonathan closer so their faces were touching then threw him down again laughing as he did so. This was just another sick game he wanted to play and unfortunately Jonathan wasn't one for games.  
He took the chance to grab what he had left of his fear toxin and within seconds the room was filled with the stuff. He was relieved when Joker dropped from the bed and onto the floor, coughing violently. Jonathan grabbed what he had and ran for the door. The coughing slowly turned to manic laughter before Jonathan even had a chance to leave the room. He ran down the stairs, Joker quickly behind him.

"That was fun! Got any more?" The toxin only seemed to have made the joker more insane because he had managed to jump on Jonathan only a stone's throw away from the front door. He was flipped over to face the joker who was now perched happily on top of him. He was stronger than Jonathan had anticipated.

"Where are ya going Scarecrow?" He panted and licked his lipstick stained mouth.

"what do you want from me?" Jonathan didn't want that last question to sound so angry, he didn't want the joker to see his frustration, his anger and his disgust but he guessed it was quite evident from his face. Joker would pay for this, his body on top of his made him feel sick. He put his make up covered face so close to Jonathan's, he turned away as not even to share the same air as him. The joker tried to calm him which only annoyed his victim more.

"well why don't we see..." he abruptly lifted himself off the other man, pointed his gun as a warning that Jonathan shouldn't get up. He started looking around the house, scavenging for whatever he could, apparently Gotham's current predicament had hit Joker as well. Jonathan lay there while the madman unsuccessfully searched for whatever he wanted. Just as quickly as he went away he was back with a bemused look on his face.

'Nothing?! you have..nothing? The 'Master' of fear has...nothing?" Jonathan just lay still, not wanting to give into his patronising jokes, he was better than this mad man, his work had meaning , he had devoted his life to something important and here was this lunatic, devoting his life to what? to telling jokes?

He restored his previous position on top of Jonathan, much to his displeasure.

"No, no no no no no NO! this just won't do!" His voice almost vibrating through the halls.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with nothing" Jonathan couldn't contain his witty almost bitchy self. for what did he owe this man? this man was nothing, a maggot to him. Joker stopped and smiled down at him. he bought his famous knife to Jonathan's mouth. He was twitching now underneath him, the pressure on the knife getting greater.

"well... you do have... something..." he sniggered the look in his eye even scared the master of fear himself. His free hand snaked its way down Jonathan's body. "This is something.." Jonathan could only recoil in disgust, the other mans gloved hand exploring under his shirt getting dangerously close to his waistband. He spat and wriggled in retaliation. He was pinned, Jokers knife was in contact with his mouth and he was weighed down with jokers body.

His hand finally found its way down and traced the outline of Jonathan's member through his trousers. Joker squealed with delight and laughed.

"..i like it!...I'll take it!"he happily announced. Jonathan gasped and struggled, kicked and screamed. It only seemed to spur the joker on, he could feel every stroke every movement, it repulsed him, made him sick, his manhood being groped and by another man no less.  
Suddenly he stopped. tugged at Jonathan's hair and pulled him up to meet his eyes.

"Sorry...I don't fuck on first dates" He held a gun to the petrified man and pulled the trigger, a dart with a purple and green furry tip was inserted into Jonathan's neck, his vision was slowly going blurry, the big red smile was still visible until finally he was out cold.

Laughter flowed through the empty house as the joker left with way more than he had bargained for.


	2. Chapter 2

"wow..you're heavier than I expected" Joker laughed, Jonathan's unconscious body draped over his shoulder like a rag doll. He whistled as he left, accidentally hitting his prisoner's head on the way out "Sorry" he chuckled, sharing a joke with himself.

He breathed in the cold night air and carried on marching through the empty street quite content. He hadn't gotten what he had planned but he did discover he ever so loved playing with the scarecrow, loved seeing the fear in his eyes, how ironic.

Jonathan awoke to the sound of water dripping onto concrete, his body felt cold, his head pounded and his vision blurred. He blinked, the room he woke to looked close to an office, a counter, a burnt out computer, though it looked trashed or abandoned. Jonathan tried to move but his arms were tied down, as he looked he noticed a big metal pole behind him and cuffs around his hands. It was like something you'd use to tie up a dog.

"Bastard" His arms moved frantically, trying to release his shackles. The door swung open, Joker stood looking very pleased with himself.

"Hi honey, I'm home" He merrily skipped towards his prisoner, a look of pure joy plastered all over his face, a look that turned Jonathan's stomach.

"Let me out of this you bastard!" Jonathan's insults and threats fell upon deaf ears, his squeals of displeasure echoing around the small room, his arms frantically moving, the chains clanking together until he had no energy to yell any more. Joker looked down upon him

"You finished?" His voice nothing but condensing, sending Jonathan into a fit of rage once more until, again he was panting on the floor.

"I guess not" He giggled.

Before Jonathan could retort, Joker was kneeling next to him. He raised his hand and ruffled his thick brown locks, barking at him like a madman, prodding and poking then grabbing the back of his hair violently to make his eyes meet his. Jonathan could not think, how do you get the best of a mad man? how does the master of fear go against someone who seemed to fear nothing? He stared for what felt like an eternity into his emerald eyes, studying, trying to find a weakness. He thought he had never seen such a shade of green, it was if they were glowing, glowing with his insanity. He promptly turned his head averting his spotlight eyes, though his hand still gripped his hair tightly.

"Shut up and be a good boy now scarecrow" With his free hand he started on Jonathan's belt, clumsily pulling at it.

"No!" He squirmed. He couldn't bare his touch, the feel of his skin near his was almost like fire to him. It did not deter the Joker, his hand now moving downwards, underneath his boxers and fully groping Jonathan's member.

"Heh" He roughly pulled his victims hair, trying to get him to look him in the eye again, Jonathan resisted but the pain was unbearable and between his bottom half trying to get away from him and his head being pulled towards him, he could do nothing. Their foreheads were touching , Joker stroking Jonathan's now not so flaccid member, the fact that his anatomy was working against him was embarrassing and the joker would get more of a thrill from it. His hand now gripped his penis, Joker noted it was bigger than he thought it would be. He started slowly, pulling his foreskin back. Jonathan protested, squirming under his touch, powerless. He was at the Joker's mercy, his doll. His hold got tighter and his motion more vigorous, the friction causing him to become fully erect. He closed his eyes in utter embarrassment, still feeling his captor's warm breath on his face. His arms were red from trying to get his cuffs off, the pain at least taking his mind off of the feeling in his trousers.

"Come on!"Joker grew more impatient and began aggressively pulling. Jonathan went through every thought process to try and stop himself from cumming, though he knew if he didn't the joker would keep going until he did. This was a lose lose situation. He threw his head back and felt his member throbbing in the other mans hand, the pressure becoming more and more, building up. a moan escaped his lips. Joker removed his hand and licked the white liquid from his glove.

"Wow, that was quick" Joker laughed, Scarecrow could only grunt in protest.

"Now.." He begun "I've done something for you, It's my turn"


	3. Chapter 3

"You're insane" Jonathan spat, his face red with embarrassment and pure disgust. Joker just laughed in response, licking the tips of his gloves.

He looked over Jonathan, his shadow engulfing him. He sighed then knelt down beside his prisoner.

"Now, that was fun and all ..." He tapped his knife on his lips a few times and continued " But I've done something for you… Now I need you to do something for...me" He smiled.

Jonathan stayed silent

"Ya see...times are tough!" he paused shaking his head. A very convincing performer.

"You know that!" He pointed his knife, this time at the other man.

"You wave a knife at these people, point a gun! No one cares!" He came in closer, within touching distance.

"THESE people are crazy" He slumped back onto his knees his eye contact never wavering

"No. I need something Bigger, better!" Another pause.

"What I want is your toxin, gas, magic fucking dust whatever you call it! But. I. Want. It" His face was briefly terrifying and serious but he could not hold back a laugh, his insane nature did not allow for him to be serious for more than a few minutes. This man was clearly damaged and the idea of working with someone so unstable made him uneasy.

Jonathan could only make it clear where he stood, his toxin was of his creation and was only the Scarecrow's. Sharing this was out of the question. Joker, of coarse, did not take this as a valid answer.

He pulled Jonathan to his feet easily, revealing his strength once again. With his chains undone he was quickly put in handcuffs, He knew his strength was nothing compared to the Joker's so he did not attempt to struggle. He was escorted out of the room and into an empty warehouse, the sunlight shining through the holes in the wall and roof. He would assume this was only a temporary space for the Joker and not a usual hideout but would be out of the way if he wanted to bump someone off, or hold them captive.

Jonathan's hand's behind his back and firmly in the Joker's grip, they came to a door, Joker gestured at it "Ladies first" he cackled.

The outside revealed they were on the edge of a dock, the warehouse was just one in a string of dozens along the waters edge, Abandoned and left to the elements. Joker proceeded jumping along the edge close to the water, flailing his arms like a child. He then seemed to remember what he was doing and proceeded to put a thick collar around Jonathan's neck, which he protested viciously. Joker just cooed him gently, and continued through the struggle. The madman was clearly content, smiling at his new pet, he walked around him, his eyes gazing over every inch of his body and with a light pat on the head he began to drag him into the unknown.

The mix of humiliation and shame did not show on Jonathan, his face was emotionless, being the logical man he was, he could see no way of escaping, so he would take his imprisonment with as much dignity as the other man would allow, unfortunately the Joker knew nothing of dignity. He prodded, poked and petted Jonathan through the back alleys of Gotham. However, kinky exhibitionists and collars weren't the most unusual thing in the city right now, it wasn't uncommon to see such a sight.

They finally, to scarecrow's delight, arrived at a small doorway on the side of a building

"okay sweetie, you just look pretty and don't say a word"

"Where are we? And why have you bought me here?" Jonathan asked before Joker had one hand on the handle.

"Because sack head, I need you to make your toxin for me"

Jonathan turned, his eyes meeting Joker's for the first time "Do you have any idea what I need to make my toxin? I don't think you understand, the process is extremely difficult, especially in these kind of conditions, I also don't think you understand the supplies I would need, the sheer complexity of such a delicate procedure. I -"

Joker's hand covered his mouth before the rest of the sentence could present itself.

"I can get you what you need"

"But I-"

Joker commanded silence once more and grabbed at his leash to lead him into the building but first he gently raised a finger to Jonathan's chin and pulled him close. With one hand tightly on his leash Jonathan could not pull away and in the blink of an eye Joker had put his lips onto his. It was only a second but his make up would stay for much longer.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, I will edit later for more.**

 **Enjoy**

 **x**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week. One whole week, one that had felt more like an eternity. Joker had given Jonathan a job of creating as much fear toxin as possible. With that he had been given his own work space, all the equipment needed, Joker even went to the trouble of going out and getting the near impossible ingredients for said toxin, although he didn't understand the workings, he was, however, good as a runner, which Jonathan quietly enjoyed. The escape attempts had all but disappeared because Jonathan had devised a new plan, he would use Joker, all this fear toxin was just what he had needed, with all his allies and hired help in black gate this set up was, quite frankly, exactly what the scarecrow had needed to make a return and working with the mad man was not on the agenda. So for now, It would carry on as normal but eventually this partnership would soon be a thing of the past.

It had also been difficult week of avoidance, since Joker had Jonathan here under lock and key, It was practically impossible to stop him touching, groping and grabbing the other man, like a cat with a new toy. He certainly looked like the cat who got the cream. Luckily his affections didn't last long, Joker's attention was never kept for a few minutes at a time, He figured it wasn't as fun when he didn't receive a reaction, Jonathan learnt that trick pretty quickly. He just prayed that this arrangement would end soon.

As well as having this space to himself, A team of Joker's men also _'Helped'_ around, they were more of a liability to Jonathan. Lobotomised moronic muscles around chemical compounds were not a good mix, but they came in handy to hold things, which in turn made them feel useful. The odd comment or jab about the scarecrow being captured by Joker made him the butt for their cruel jokes but Jonathan just worked, head down and powered through, he could only think of ways to make them pay later for it. The work continued until a loud voice broke through the silence.

"I'm backkk" His pastey face peering round the door. Jonathan sighed as all the other men greeted their boss with cheers. Ignoring the hype of his men, they were ushered out of the room and without a word they left the two men by themselves.

"I think you need to relax" The red smudge on his face getting bigger, smiling like a Cheshire cat. Jonathan didn't look up.

"I'm busy"

"Well I'm telling you to stop" The intensity of his voice making Jonathan finally meet his gaze.

"I'm just doing what you told me"

"Yeah, well, stop. and do what i'm telling you now" And he did. The other man edged forward and took this moment to offer his affections and pulled on the new lab coat Jonathan had been sporting, bringing their bodies together.

"Come on, we're leaving" He put a hand through his brown locks and then down to his chin, being reminded of the leash and how it could easily be put back on, the conversation was brought to an abrupt end and they made their way towards the door.

What Joker had neglected to inform Jonathan, was that this, from the outside, looked like a date. Sat round a table with candles and wine defiantly made Jonathan feel uncomfortable. This un-named place was one of Gotham's darker secrets, As he looked around he noticed, perhaps not the best of society surrounded them, talks of deals and murder floated in conversation.

"Hey! Drink your wine!" He was on his 3rd glass, staining his lips a darker shade of red

"No thank you"

"Aw, come on! we've got Gotham in the palm of our hands! Just have a drink" He said

"No, I'm fine"

Apparently Joker took that as some sort of challenge and proceeded to fill the other mans glass up to the top, no matter how much he protested. With the more wine he guzzled down the more he seemed to laugh, Jonathan just stared, his eyes filled with hatred, making the alcohol seem more tempting.

"Hey, bag head, cheer up!"

Being assaulted by the scraps of food he was now throwing and aiming down his shirt was enough to send Jonathan over the edge and soon he was on his 2nd glass of wine. With that he received approval.

"Wow, look at you go!"

4 glasses later and the room was slightly blurry, Joker strangely became funny. Even when the word 'Bag face' was involved.

"You look better when you smile"

He found himself intrigued, the psychiatrist in him was compelled and willing to listen, trying to figure him out in some way. The cogs were turning and with more and more of the conversation flowing, as well as the wine, he began to do as the joker said and started to relax. They laughed together, to which the joker was delighted, his batman jokes were a big hit and something they both had in common. With one last glass they stumbled out of the dingy restaurant and into an alley way. The cold air hitting hard. With no time wasted joker pushed Jonathan against the wall, his legs pushing the other man's apart and the laughter dissolved when their lips touched.

"God, you look good when you smile" He said through panted breaths, his lips waiting to touch Jonathan's again.

They stood there for what felt like forever, not parting, Jokers hands anchoring him to the wall, though they wanted to explore the others man's body. He could only explore his mouth with Jonathan still not succumbing, The madman's tongue tried to gain entry, begging to be let in. Jonathan would not give in easily but he'd never let on that he enjoyed this, that he enjoyed the power this gave him. Joker's persistence paid off, enjoying the warmth of his mouth and their tongues meeting at last, he bit down on Jonathan's bottom lip . Jonathan was finally submitting which was greeted through a smile when they finally stopped for breathe.

"Let's go" Joker whispered.

Back at an abandoned apartment, Jonathan counted the blurry tiles on the ceiling sprawled out on the bed, waiting for Joker.


End file.
